


Just think about it, Dean

by Polycythaemia_vera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bladder Control, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Sub Dean, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polycythaemia_vera/pseuds/Polycythaemia_vera
Summary: We both feel it, the clash of wills, you feel it in your head and I feel it in my groin, and your are losing, no matter how valiantly you fight back. Your face is crimson from strain, while mine is shining from triumphant exhilaration.





	Just think about it, Dean

Just think about it, Dean, imagine my golden elixir pouring into your mouth and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You're completey helpless and at my mercy. The flood rises and rises, filling your oral cavity for good, and you close your lips tight and lock your jaw as hard as you can, but you know how futile it is, we both know how it will end. The pressure keeps getting stronger and your cheeks inflate to their limit to accomodate the never ending stream that I keep pushing into you. We both feel it, the clash of wills, you feel it in your head and I feel it in my groin, and your are losing, no matter how valiantly you fight back. Your face is crimson from strain, while mine is shining from triumphant exhilaration. You're competely immersed in the torture I bring on you so you can't spare even a second to notice the snickers they give at your desperate disposition, they can feel it too. I am a marvel to watch, hands on my hips and head high, enjoying every second of this unique experience, reducing you to nothing but my emptying tool. But you aren't aware, you're in your own world of humiliation, using every bit of muscle power you still got in your head to hold off the unrelenting ocean that is amassing at your weak miniscule oral gate. your eyes are shut while mine are glimmering, and then, finally, one tiny droplet escapes your mouth, you can feel the liquid on your lips. "Come on baby", I mock you, giving my hips the tiniest of shakes, but at that point it's all what is needed. And suddenly the pressure reaches the point of no return and your lips are torn apart by a sheer force of nature, a volcanic eruption of hot steamy liquid breaks out of your mouth. Your body shivers of humiliation and despair, and mine shivers from the climatic feeling of finally relieving a full bladder on the verge of bursting. It's an ecstatic feeling, almost orgasmic, it is so good I wish it would last forever, while you pray for whatever god you believe in that this torment would finally come to an end.


End file.
